Back Where She Belongs: Epilogue for Darth Vandola
by Kreacher's Peepers
Summary: A brief continuation of this story for Darth Vandola's birthday. Poppy's not impressed with Minerva the morning after the night before... HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARTH VANDOLA!


Back Where She Belongs: Epilogue

I recently received a rather lovely review for my story 'Back Where She Belongs' from Darth Vandola, who was concerned about Minerva's well-being after receiving such a _thorough_ welcome home from Albus. This inspired a few lines in response and I understand it's her birthday today, so in the fashion of a favourite Fan Fiction author of mine (EmPoweredBeing if you couldn't guess, who also checked this over for me), this is for you.

Happy Birthday Darth Vandola!

_Darth Vandola's quote:_

'_I can hear Poppy already… "And just WHAT made you think it was a good idea to have sex this early after coming back from the Hospital?"'_

-0-

The sun was streaming through the window, the warmth of it gently caressing her face as she lay there in bed; for a moment all was right with the world. She didn't immediately open her eyes, simply savouring the pleasure of waking and spending another day on this earth. This time last week there had been a distinct possibility she would never feel such a simple delight again and she was determined to appreciate every moment she was afforded.

The morning light was flickering, creating intricate patterns behind her closed eyelids, and soon her mind drifted off, thinking of everything and nothing. She smiled to herself, flashes from last night coming back to her as she remembered the feeling of Albus loving her once more. It was not merely memories, however, as the all-too-real soreness of her chest and the aching of her limbs reminded her of exactly what they had got up to last night on the bedroom floor.

A distant humming infiltrated her senses, breaking the flow of her thoughts. It was gradually getting louder, coming closer, and with it the delicious smell of toast and marmalade began to permeate the air. She cracked open an eye, blinking a few times thanks to the bright glare. She watched as a monochrome Albus seemed to glide across the room with a breakfast tray, coming more into focus the nearer he got. She smiled beatifically at his appearance and he beamed in response.

"Good morning, my darling Minerva! I thought you could do with some sustenance after last night's activities." She raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance at his turn of phrase, but he merely winked at her and proffered the tray. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore perhaps, but nothing to be unexpected."

She pressed against the mattress, attempting to lift herself higher and lean against the headboard to enjoy a well-deserved cup of tea, but immediately a shooting pain flared through her chest and her weakened arms shook, unable to hold her weight. She slumped back onto the pillows, gasping for breath as Albus dropped the tray in shock and hurried to her side.

"Darling? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

She could only grunt in pain, her fingers clutching at her chest as she concentrated solely on trying to breathe. After an indeterminable amount of time had passed, she felt able to open her eyes again – at some point she must have scrunched up her face in a futile effort to combat the pain. She looked up to see Albus bent only inches above her, smoothing her hair behind her ear with shaky fingers, concern painted across his features. Distantly she felt how his other hand held her clammy one above her abdomen, squeezing tightly. He was whispering to her, but she couldn't comprehend what he was saying thanks to a rush of blood in her ears and an altogether odd feeling of light-headedness. She could only watch on through stinging eyes, as his tears of anguish dripped onto her brow.

-0-

She looked so vulnerable and small, lying there, struggling with the most basic of functions. Albus would have done everything in his considerable power to swap places with her, if only to give her a minute of relief, but knew better than to try. If he succeeded, he would no doubt be in more danger from her obstinate hounding at daring to violate her in such a way, than from her life-threatening injuries.

She glanced up at him, her eyes wide with that most unfamiliar of emotions – fear. He leant closer, murmuring over and over again that he was there, by her side, and would never leave her, until she calmed enough to get her breathing back under control. He could still feel her heartbeat hammering away through her chest though, which spurred him into action. Foregoing his wand, he Summoned the vials of potions Poppy had left and rummaged through them until he found one the colour of sludge green. It was supposed to cool the burning in her lungs, if he remembered correctly, so he ripped out the cork and gently placed a hand under her neck, raising her slightly so she could swallow the viscous tonic.

Two sips were all Minerva could manage before she began to choke and splutter, her head involuntarily flopping back against the pillows. Leaving her for a minute, and hating himself all the while as he crossed to the fireplace, he called for the medi-witch to come immediately to Minerva's rooms. He didn't bother to reply to Poppy's bellowed whys and wherefores; in truth he didn't really hear her, so focused was he on the plight of his lover.

Instead he rushed back to her side, arriving just in time to catch her breathy quip.

"I thought… you said… you wouldn't leave… me…"

The humorous nature of her words failed to appease him, particularly when her attempt at an accompanying smile failed and was replaced by a grimace as she once again clutched at her heaving chest.

"I'm right here, Minerva," he whispered, all of his sparkle gone. "I'm right here by your side, just where I belong."

-0-

Barely a moment passed between Poppy's urgent summons and when she stepped through the Floo into the Head of Gryffindor's quarters, gathering her wand on the way. She arrived in a flurry of emerald flames and aprons, bustling across to the bed and shooing Albus out of the way to better see the patient.

Casting a quick diagnostic spell, she could easily see where Minerva's discomfort lay. There was distinct pulling of the newly formed scar tissue across her chest, inflaming her already sore lungs. Secondary to that, there was also a build-up of lactic acid in her muscles throughout her body – _strange, she thought, why throughout?_ – equivalent to if she had just flown a new lap record around the extensive school grounds.

"Just what have you been up to? For Merlin's sake, Min! I thought I told you to take it easy. Do you know how hard it was for me to convince them to discharge you from St Mungo's? I knew you'd hate to be cooped up in there, so I battled with them to release you into my care. I thought I could at least trust you to heed my advice and rest now that you're back in the castle. This could have put your recovery back weeks."

Albus had the good grace to look abashed, and flushed fiercely when Poppy's stern gaze lifted from her long-time friend to him. He couldn't quite meet her eyes when he hesitantly began to answer her question.

However, Minerva piped up, her rough voice at first catching on her words. "If you must know, Albus and I had a reunion of sorts, and a very pleasant one it was too."

Poppy stared at her incredulously, before she raised her eyes to the ceiling, trying to calm herself but failing miserably.

"And just WHAT made you think it was a good idea to have sex this early after coming back from the Hospital? Ye Gods woman, and they say that you have to be knowledgeable to become a professor!"

She muttered on, clearly not expecting an answer to her rhetorical questions as she continued with a more thorough diagnosis. "All this 'Greatest Witch of Our Time' nonsense; if only they could see you now… You're coming back to my ward with me, whether you like it or not."

Minerva started to protest, only to be overcome by a violent coughing fit.

Demonstrating the bedside manner of a troll, Poppy sighed heavily and pointed her wand at Minerva who instantly quietened. Her free hand shot to her throat, before she glowered furiously up at the medi-witch. Poppy merely frowned back, clinking various potion bottles together as she rummaged through her assortment until she found the cobalt blue one she had been searching for and thrust it into Dumbledore's hand.

Albus looked positively aghast at the Matron's treatment of his lover. "I really do think she would be more comfortable here in her own bed, Poppy. Besides, I'm sure you have a lot of work to be getting on with, what with there being only a few days of term left."

"Fine! Have it your way, but I don't care what meetings you may have today; if she won't come to the hospital wing with me then you will damn well stay here and look after her yourself, but don't even THINK of a repeat performance of last night. That's what got you into this mess in the first place."

"Poppy, I –"

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses. You are a highly intelligent couple, sagacious and normally dare I say it, sensible." Her eyes squinted shrewdly, realising who she was speaking with. "Well Minerva is at least, yet anyone would think you're a couple of lovesick Fifth Years, bound by some accursed first crush Eternal Bonding spell, unable to go twenty four hours without physical contact. Gracious, next thing you know I'll be giving you the same contraceptive lecture I had to give to Docherty and Whisp in Hufflepuff last week. You do know where babies come from, don't you?"

"Now really, Poppy, that is quite enough!" Albus stood quickly, one hand still grasped firmly around Minerva's as his impatience and worry finally got the better of him. "I really feel Minerva has been through enough that she doesn't warrant any further embarrassment from a supposed friend. We fully realise the consequences of our actions last night – she more than either of us in fact – and as much as I hate to see her in so much pain, I cannot regret what we did and I believe Minerva feels the same."

The arguing duo stood staring daggers at one another from across the bed, leaving Minerva in the middle to watch the spat as though it was a particularly frantic game of Quidditch with much to-ing and fro-ing. During this pause in proceedings she coughed delicately and attempted to sit up again. Quick as a flash Albus was by her side, fluffing pillows and trying to make her as comfortable as possible. It was all rather sweet, Poppy thought, the way he doted over her.

"I –"

The Matron paused, glancing down at her patient, who despite her ashen appearance stared back at her beadily, almost daring her to continue while Albus still fussed around her. "You're right Headmaster, I apologise. I suppose I…" she sucked in a deep breath as she looked back at her friend. "Oh you know I only want what is best for you, Min. I simply don't want to see you hurt anymore."

Minerva glanced up at her and after a moment of silent consideration, nodded her head once in acceptance of her apology, although pointed at her throat expectantly.

"No, I'm sorry, but I think it's for the best if we keep you from over-exerting yourself for the time being. Try to get some rest, and I'll come back later to check on you. Take care of her, Albus."

-0-

Several hours had passed since Poppy had left the pair to their own devices, and so far they had heeded her advice. The main reason for this, however, had not been her words of warning but rather the sleeping potion she had slipped Minerva before going back to her ward, making Dumbledore promise to call her the moment there was any change in her condition. Weary from the strain of the morning – not to mention all that they had gone through the night before – Albus had lain down beside Minerva and simply watched her sleep, checking continuously for the rise and fall of her chest.

His eyes were playing tricks on him; several times he would have sworn minutes, or what could have been hours, would pass without seeing the tell-tale sign and he would sit up frantically, reaching out to find a pulse. In the end he shuffled closer to her, laying his head beside hers on the pillow to catch the sound of her shallow breathing, while his fingers wrapped loosely around her wrist to feel her thready heartbeat.

She woke sometime in the late afternoon, when a few long shadows had started to creep across the room casting an eerie glow across them both. Disorientated, she flinched when she felt someone so close next to her, but Albus moved away, giving her time to come to naturally.

He leaned on his elbow, still watching her as she yawned and stretched gingerly. A faint smile tugged at his mouth when it caused her no obvious pain this time, before she turned to him, asking the time.

He smiled a little more broadly, but didn't answer directly. "You can speak again; Poppy's spell has obviously worn off. I for one was wondering if she may have made it permanent, I'm not saying I would have agreed totally with such actions, but perhaps could see the benefit of a silent Minerva from time to –"

"Shut up and kiss me, Albus."

"I can't, love. I _won't_, not until you're better. I don't want to hurt you again."

She wore an expectant look on her face as she repeated her demand. "_Kiss me._"

He buckled under the pressure as if she had cast an _Imperius_ curse over him and sweetly kissed her lips. His mouth brushed her skin as he left further light kisses over her jaw and up to her temple, as his hand wandered up her arm, enveloping her gently within his embrace. Her head rolled lazily to the side as she peered through his concerned expression and into the very depths of his soul, smiling at the love she found reflected back.

"There now. See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" she whispered, as she stretched forwards a little to kiss him again.

-0-

**A/N:** I don't know about you, but I'm not sure Minerva has learnt her lesson.


End file.
